Pilot
| Series = Medium | Image = | Caption = "You're standing on it..." | Season = 1 | Episode = 1 | Airdate = January 3, 2005 (USA) January 6, 2005 (USA) December 11, 2008 (CZE)Pilot - TV.com | Writer = Glenn Gordon Caron | Director = Glenn Gordon Caron | Episode list = List of Season One Episodes | Prev = None | Next = Suspicions and Certainties }} Pilot is the first episode of Season One and first episode in the series overall. It originally aired January 3, 2005 in the United States on NBC and was later rebroadcast January 6, 2005 as a "special broadcast" program. Plot Hoping to prove to Allison that her dreams are stress induced, her scientist husband, Joe, sends descriptions of Allison's visions to a number of law enforcement agencies, expecting nothing to come of it. To his surprise, one of Allison's dreams bears an eerie similarity to a Texas homicide case involving a 17-year-old murder suspect. The case pits Allison against Capt. Kenneth Push, a cynical Texas Ranger who is suspicious of her psychic abilities. By the end of the investigation, Capt. Push has a new respect for Allison and she makes a life-altering decision of her own. Summary Allison is in an interrogation room listening to a man tell her about finding his wife dead in their house. The man suddenly reaches out and touches her hand telling her that he'd like to kill her. She suddenly wakes up. Joe asks her if she's okay. She says she is and then looks at the foot of the bed where about 20 people are standing. The next morning Joe, in an effort to prove to Allison that her dreams are just dreams, has her describe her latest dream. He'll send it off to various agencies and see if they get a hit. Allison is going over some crime scene photos with Manuel Devalos and Balinda Alexander. She tells her theory about how Pablo and his family were killed. Balinda gets angry and leaves telling her that if forensics can't tell the order the shots were fired, then she can't. Devalos tells her to keep her opinions to herself and Allison says he doesn't want anything that comes out of her brain. He confirms this. Allison arrives at work and Balinda, the prosecutor, is waiting for her in the parking lot. She needs a ride to go speak to Catherine, a psychic. As Catherine is giving details about a missing girl, Allison realizes that she was writing down notes before Catherine could say them. Balinda goes out to make a phone call and Catherine tells Allison that she knows she is psychic. Allison gets home from work and Joe tells her that the Texas Rangers called about the case from her dream and they want her to fly to Texas. She arrives and is greeted by Kenneth Push and a whole load of Rangers. Push doubts her ability and drives her around to several places all of which are false. She tells them to quit the games and she eventually leads them to the site on her own. At the house, she goes upstairs and meets a young girl in a bedroom. She begins talking to her. A Ranger follows her upstairs and sees her talking to herself. Allison comes downstairs and tells Push all about the girl. She was the sister of the suspect. She died in 1999 from neglect. Push gets angry because she's obviously done a lot of research on the case and orders everyone out. Allison asks him if he wants to know where the body is. In back of the house, Allison tells Push to dig three feet down. He tells her that she needs to really think on it, because she's looking at jail time if they dig and there is no body. She tells him that this stress isn't good for his heart. She then tells him to dig and that she wants to leave. Allison is on the phone with Joe when Push knocks on her door. He comes in and shows her the scar on his chest. He had open heart surgery 23 days previous and no one knew about it. Another Ranger knocks on her door and wakes her up. They are evacuating her now due to Hurricane Allison. Allison, at home, is angry because she was able to lead them to the body, but couldn't predict the weather. The crime scene is washed away due to the storm. Joe tells her that if she can't talk to the victim, perhaps she can talk to the suspect. Allison is back in Texas and meets with the suspect. He doesn't say much, but she tells him of the number of people that came in the room with him. People that are connected to him through a history of molestation. He refuses to speak and leaves, but she begs one of the souls to tell her something that will help her. It turns out he spoke to the man in the next cell. That man tells everything that the suspect told him. Back in Phoenix, Allison resigns her internship. She has decided that since she's "either a little bit psychic or a little bit psycho" the law isn't really for her. Devalos tells her that her theory on the death of Pablo and his family was correct and offers her a job as a consultant. Allison is sitting in an interrogation room reading a file. In inmate is brought in and she looks at him to question him and realizes he is the man from her dream at the beginning of the episode. Cast Major Cast * Patricia Arquette as Allison DuBois * Jake Weber as Joe DuBois * Miguel Sandoval as Manuel Devalos * Sofia Vassilieva as Ariel DuBois * Maria Lark as Bridgette DuBois Minor Cast *Madison and Miranda Carabello as Marie DuBois *Margo Martindale as Catherine *Arliss Howard as Kenneth Push *April Grace as Balinda Alexander *Matt Barr as 17-year-old boy *Jamil Z. Smith as Raymond Vargas *Bruce Nozick as Attorney *Randy Mulkey as Texas Ranger #2 *Scott Rabinowitz as Raleigh *Lorenzo Callender as Pablo *Rachel Miner as Leah *Frank Alvarez as Martinez Continuity *This is the first of three Catherine appearances in the series. She would later reappear in two more episodes, the second being "In Sickness and Adultery" and finally, "Blood Relation" in Season Three. *This is the first of four Kenneth Push appearances in the series. He would later reappear in the Season One finale, "When Push Comes To Shove, Part 1", "Push Comes To Shove, Part 2" and Season Three, "Apocalypse, Push". Featured Music :Not available Trivia *During the scene where Allison is driving Balinda to the psychic's house, the door on Balinda's side begins unlocked when viewing the car from the front, then is locked during the first two cuts inside the car. It is unlocked again afterwards. *The Texas Rangers acquire a search warrant to go through the suspects house, but did not receive one to dig up his yard, but broght shovels regardless. *Jake Weber receives the "and" credit in the opening credits, in this and all future episodes. *The character of Allison DuBois is based on a real-life person by the same name. The real Allison DuBois wrote a book called Don't Kiss Them Good-Bye. *NBC reran the episode on Thursday, January 6 in ER's timeslot as a "special rebroadcast". References Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes